Welcome Home
by Yozora Nozomi
Summary: What i thought would of been nice to happen after Sora left Kairi in the Kingom Hearts Ending


aiyoo minna!  
this story is a story i made for my english assigment before i head off to yr10, a simple story about what i thought about when i watched the Kingdom Hearts Ending s2  
maybe a bit outta placed if you have seen it, and may be a bit different from the main storyline... but the characters, the scenes and the stuff are from Kingdom Hearts. The storyline AND this special quote is all from me

well enough jabbling and onto the story!

---**  
**

**-Welcome Home****-**

"Bye Kairi! I'll see you tomorrow okay" Hikaru yelled from the far distance. Kairi smiled as she waved goodbye and started walking along the path. She swung her tiny schoolbag around while she looked at the small city scenery. _"Thank goodness we have curriculum day! I get to hang out with everyone on the Island this weekend" she thought as_ she spined around and started running up to the top of the hill that had an open view of the island.  
"How long has it been since I visited here… About 3 years?" _Three years… huh _She shook her head and ran home.

---

She opened the front door and walked to her room, she put her schoolbag on her desk as she stretched her arms and fell on top of her bed. Looking up at the ceiling and then out the window next to her bed. She took a look at a table next to her with the tiny photograph. She turned around facing down on her pillow while staring at that photo. She was in the middle making a peace sign with her hands, a tall guy with black straight hair with green eyes and a yellow top facing side on her right side while crossing his hands, and a brown spiky haired guy with blue eyes and a red and white shirt facing his back on her left. Her eyes were mainly focused on the spiky haired person as she got a hold of the photo, took a closer look and smiled sadly."Where are you these days…?" she sighed, putting the photo back down and looked up to the ceiling again.  
_"Even though you said you'll come back to me… I still feel like your slowly disappearing" _she thought to herself, as her vision got a bit weary  
_"What were you searching for to make you leave everyone, especially me."_

_--- _

"_Kairi…" _She suddenly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, trying to figure out the time. '11:48PM'. She put her hands on her head and took a couple of deep breaths.  
"What a weird dream," she said to herself as she took a look outside her window. The bright, full moon shone through her window as it set into the midst of the island. She got up and was about to go to her dresser when she heard a bang outside the window. She walked over to the window, where she noticed someone running outside.  
"Huh? Who could that be…?" she said as she quickly got her jumper on and went out through the door. The stranger quickly headed off to one of the distant island. Kairi stood on top of the hill and watched as the person stopped suddenly and turned around. She tried to get a glimpse of the person's face, but failed trying.  
"_Maybe this person… Is trying to tell me something? Maybe I should continue following it?" _She thought._  
_She ran further down the hill; the person saw her coming and started running off again.

She continued following the stranger along the beach. Kairi started to lose her breath, she stopped for a moment, took a couple of deep breaths while looking down with her hands on her knees. The stranger noticed that she had stopped running, and stopped to wait for her. She got back her breath, ready to chase after the person again, but realised that he had already left without her. Kairi quickly got back up, scanning the area for any signs of the stranger. "Where did that person go?" she mumbled while walking around the place. She spotted the near-by pier and decided that she would go search for the stranger there. She stood, at the end of the pier, watching as the moon shined on the crystal ocean."This bring back memories…" she said, trying to pull off a smile.

---

Kairi remembered herself at the age of 14, three years ago standing on the pier with the spiky haired guy from the photo. She remembered him saying some stuff to her while she faced her back at him and ignored him.  
"So you're going to just leave us like that? And not tell anyone but me? How would the others feel if they see that you're missing the next day? Everyone will be worried about you…" small tears fell down her cheeks, he just stood there looking down.  
"I'm sorry, but-."  
"You really are… an idiot!" She started running off until her foot got caught in a small gap. She was about to fall down, but he suddenly caught her in his arms.  
"Let go of me! You should have left me to fall!" she yelled, as she started kicking and punching in an attempt to get him to let go of her. Small tears fell down her already red eyes. His eye opened wide at the sight of her tears. He let go of her; she took a couple of steps back while rubbing her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Kairi… but if only you knew why I'm doing this…" he said, turning around. He was about to leave the pier when she suddenly put her hands around him. He stood there, confused, as she held onto him tighter silently crying behind him.  
"I wish I knew too! Just please… please promise me that… you'll come back home…" He smiled as he turned around and hugged her back.  
"Kairi… I'll come back to you as soon as possible, promise".  
They both let go of each other as he started to walk back. He smiled at her and started running off.  
Kairi just stood there and waved back.  
_"Come home soon… Sora"_

_--- _

She suddenly heard the bushes rattling behind her. She came out of her daydream and turned around. She noticed the stranger waving at her as it ran off. She kept following the person until it leads to the rocky, vine covered dead end. She looked around the area until she heard a scratching noise. She went closer to the source of the sound and realised that it was coming from behind the vines. She moved a couple of vines to find a secret passageway. She crept inside to find some kind of cave and went down the long path. The scratching noise got louder and louder. She saw a light at the end of the path as she went closer and closer to find out that she was at a dead end. She walked forwards and looked around the area, she stood there confused. "Where is this place?" she asked herself as she noticed drawings all over the place. She walked up to some of the many drawing in the cave. Most of them were drawing of strange creatures; she put her hand on the drawing, and moved it though to another. Her hand came across a drawing of a girl and a guy holding half a shooting star each. Words were written underneath it. "What a cute picture! It says 'the bond of two hearts, when rejoined from sorrow… May find the answer within'." She felt a pair of hands hold her from behind. Scared, she turned around to see who was hugging her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the person behind her."Now do you know why I left? Or are you scared of me hugging you now?" he said. She turned around, now face to face with Sora. He had the funniest, biggest smile on he's face."I'm back!" he said.She smiled widely as she hugged him in return, crying her tears of joy.

"Welcome home"

**The End**

---

Like i said before... that quote is all from me! if your planning to use it PLEASE make sure you tell me your gonna use it or just say its from me nn i really dont like people who take my work and dont thank me...

now many of you are wondering questions like 'What? it didnt tell me why Sora left!' or 'Whos the other person in that picture?' or maybe even 'Who the hell is Hikau!'but this story i made, is to make my teacher and even other readers -think-  
so yeah n.n;;

hope everyone enjoyed reading it!


End file.
